


A Thousand Golden Feathers

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lends a comforting hand. (set in HBP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Golden Feathers

She loves him, and that's okay. He's being a daft prick, and we're in a dark room, just Hermione and me. Her tears haven't even dried, but I've got her pressed to a wall, her robed bottom pressed forbiddenly against my robed crotch. I've got my hand inside, though, 'round front -- inside robes, trousers, panties -- and I've got two fingers circling her clit.

We're quiet, and her hips barely buck, just a whisper of movement, enough to tease my cock.

When she comes, no name escapes her lips, and a thousand golden feathers still fall around our shoulders.


End file.
